Never Break a Promise
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: He fell ill, extremely ill. She promised that he would get to see the birth of their baby, but will he survive long enough? PostMeteor Yuffentine one shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Break a Promise**__V. RayZ  
_

_**Started:** 1/06/06_

_**Finished:** 1/08/06_

_**Inspired by:** Music from "Moulin Rouge"_

_**Dedicated to:** Yuffentine fans everywhere_

_**Summary:** He fell ill, extremely ill. She promised that he would get to see the birth of their baby, but will he survive long enough? Post-Meteor Yuffentine one shot_

_"Though nothing will keep us together  
__We can still time  
__Just for one day  
__We can be heroes  
__Forever and ever  
__We can be heroes  
__Forever and ever  
__We can be heroes  
__Just because I will always love you"  
__-**Elephant Love Medley, "Moulin Rouge"**_

She sat by his side, clutching his hand as the doctor walked into the room. The doctor adjusted his glasses as he looked at the two with gray-eyed concern. She was scared, but proudly holding his hand. He was just as scared, but his red eyes shone stoically. It was obvious he did not want his friend to worry. The doctor sighed.

"Mr. Valentine, you are dying. Your immune system is weak, explaining why you have been sick for so long. The MAKO and Jenova in your system combined with the demons Dr. Hojo injected into you... They are fighting one another."

The girl at his side ran a hand through her short hair and Vincent swallowed. "How long?" he managed to ask.

The doctor shook his head. "At this rate? Four or five months. If it increases, less time than that."

Vincent looked at the petite woman next to him, his human hand hold her own, thumb running along her knuckles to soothe her. "Yuffie..." he said softly. She smiled weakly at him, lilac eyes shining with tears. The man looked back at the doctor helplessly. "Is there nothing... Nothing we can do?"

The doctor shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this."

Yuffie swallowed hard and put on a brave face. "C'mon, Vinnie... Let's get you home then."

They stood to leave and the doctor noticed Yuffie's own condition. "Miss? Are you... Are you pregnant?"

She bit her lip and fought back the tears. "I'm due in four months," she replied softly.

Vincent wrapped his arm around her. "Good day, doctor."

The man sank into a chair once the couple had left. "Is there nothing I can do to help them?" he whispered aloud. "Why can't I do something?"

* * *

Yuffie cast a forced smile at Vincent as they entered their small apartment. "Whatcha want for dinner, Vinnie?" 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yuffie, you don't cook."

Their eyes met for a moment before she burst into sobs. He enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly. They were doomed, destined for failure from the very beginning. Their marriage was secretive, her pregnancy accidental, and now he was to leave her a single parent.

"I apologize, my love," he murmured into her soft chocolate hair. "I beg you to love me, but I deserve to be hated."

She looked up at him with puffy eyes. "No, Vincent. I love you now and forever. It's not your fault. We'll call Red to see if he has any ideas. Maybe even Reeve or Cloud or someone! We'll try everything!"

"And if it all fails?" he asked softly, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. "Then we'll deal with that when the time comes."

"And the baby?"

She smiled. "My eternal remembrance of you if you're not here with me."

He kissed her lightly. "I am sorry for this pain, Yuffie. I would take it away if I could."

"I know, Vincent."

They stood in their tiny kitchenette in each other's arms, not wanting to move. Vincent began to cough violently, however, and broke them apart. Yuffie watched with tearful eyes as he doubled over in a coughing fit. She had to find a remedy. She loved Vincent with all her heart and soul; she could not imagine a day without him.

She guided him over to the couch, where she made him lie down. He kicked off his boots and she covered him with a large comforter. He gazed at her lovingly with his crimson eyes and she kissed his forehead.

"Rest," she told him. "I'll be here when you awaken, I promise."

Vincent's eyes closed and he soon fell into a dreamless slumber. Yuffie kissed his cheek and went to the table. She had so many people to call for help.

* * *

Days turned into weeks until more than a month had passed. Vincent showed signs similar to those of cancer, becoming weaker every day. Yuffie was six months pregnant and highly hormonal. She always smiled while Vincent was awake, managing to keep her emotions under control until he fell asleep, then she wept. He knew that his ailment was causing her as much pain as it caused him, if not more. 

Tifa had stopped in and was staying at a nearby hotel with Cloud, who had also offered his help. Cid and Shera had visited and told her to call at any time if she needed help or if she needed someone to talk to. Red XIII, or Nanaki as Cloud and Vincent called him, was researching any hopes of a cure involving medical or magical means. Barret and Reeve had both offered to allow the ninja to stay at their homes if Vincent were to die and she was a single parent. Everyone was so helpful, yet they could do nothing to actually help.

Yuffie was tired, emotionally and physically, but refused to allow Vincent to see that. She was staying strong for him. When she went to her doctor's appointment, she had to force him to stay home.

"Yuffie, this child is mine as well. I wish to come."

She brushed aside a few strands of long chocolate bangs. "You're sick. Stay here, Vinnie. Cloud's gonna be here to help you if you need him and Tifa's coming with me, okay?" She kissed him chastely. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You'll tell me everything the doctor says?"

She grinned. "Of course!"

Tifa and Cloud arrived at noon. Cloud sat in a recliner and talked sports with Vincent - both had become chocobo racing addicts within a month. Tifa helped Yuffie with a few chores around the apartment, and then they went to the appointment.

They arrived late that evening with groceries in tow. Tifa and Cloud carried in the groceries - after much scolding from Cloud to Yuffie about not carrying heavy things while pregnant. The twenty-four-year-old sat on the couch next to her husband, a smile on her face.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked anxiously.

Yuffie bit her lip, a grin threatening to burst free. "You sure ya wanna know, Vinnie?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yuffie-"

"Twins!" she erupted. "A boy and a girl!"

Vincent stared at her in disbelief. "Tw-twins?" he stuttered uncharacteristically. "Oh, Yuffie..." He kissed her passionately but felt the dread in his stomach. He was going to leave her with two newborns to take care of. He would miss both of his children's lives.

She looked at him curiously. "What's on your mind, Vincent?" she asked seriously. He merely looked at her and she knew. "Oh, Vinnie... We'll be just fine, I promise."

* * *

Another two months passed and Yuffie was nearly spherical. Vincent was completely exhausted, but refused to be bedridden. He had told Cloud he would see the birth of his twins. He refused to accept death as his fate. It seemed as if everyone except Vincent and Yuffie had already accepted his death already. Yuffie continued to search for a cure and Vincent swore to stay alive for Yuffie and the twins. 

Yuffie and Tifa had gone out for a day of shopping, leaving Cloud and Vincent at the apartment. Vincent was sitting upright on the couch, though his eyelids were heavy. They occasionally dropped though he fought to stay awake.

"Just sleep, man," Cloud told him.

Vincent half-smirked tiredly at his friend. "I will not sleep until Yuffie is safely home."

"She with Tifa, Vince," Cloud replied with a roguish grin. "The only thing in danger is your credit."

Vincent sighed. "Even though, I will await her safe return."

Silence fell between the two as they watched a suspense movie on the television. Cloud cleared his throat and spoke rather seriously. "Tifa and I love Yuffie like a younger sister, Vincent."

Vincent nodded sleepily, the bags under his eyes all too noticeable. "I know, Cloud. That is why I want you and Tifa to take Yuffie and the children in." He smiled half-heartedly. "I always wondered what kind of father I would be. I suppose that I will never know." Cloud allowed the ill man to ramble on, believing that Vincent needed to be heard out. "When we found out Yuffie was pregnant, we were so happy. We had so many plans. I have messed up those plans, but Yuffie still smiles. And as long as she smiles, I am truly happy, no matter how much physical pain I may be in."

Cloud studied him a moment before nodding. "We will take care of Yuffie, Vincent. I promise."

Vincent sat in silence while Cloud returned to watching the movie. Something Cloud had said reminded him of Yuffie, though he was not quite sure what it was. He thought it over until Yuffie and Tifa walked into the apartment, Tifa's arms loaded down with bags.

"Vinnie, I gotcha something!" Yuffie said in a sing-song voice, waddling over to the couch.

He smiled sleepily at her. "I need nothing other than to see your smiling face, Yuffie," he told her.

She grinned. "Yeah, yeah, but I gotcha something terrific!"

"Yuffie-"

"Oh, shut up, you big goof," she interrupted. "I was shopping with my good friend Tifa when my PHS rang. I answered it and, lo and behold, it was our furry, fire-tailed friend, Red!"

"Yuffie, what are you getting at?" he asked, growing more confused with each word.

"Well, Red says he thinks he has an idea. The elders may have found something!"

Vincent stared at her in dumbfounded silence. Had Nanaki truly found a cure? Was there truly a remedy for the war waging within the stoic gunman whom Yuffie had once called a vampire?

"What do you have to do?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie never took her lilac-gray eyes off Vincent's face. "You and Cloud are going to meet Cid just outside of Junon and he's going to take you to Cosmo Canyon."

Vincent looked at her with stern red eyes. "I will not leave you, Yuffie."

She placed a hand on his cheek, a soft smile on her face. "You won't be leaving me, Vinnie. You can help me raise our children. We can watch them grown up and we can grow old together." She kissed his lips chastely. "This way you won't be leaving me at all."

He looked at her with true tears in his eyes. "What if it fails?" he whispered.

"Then we'll deal with it... I promise."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Cloud and I will go to Cosmo Canyon," he told her, still whispering. "But call if you go into labor early."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Of course," she replied before looking over at her spiky-haired friend. "Cloud, get ready! You and Vinnie are gonna go visit Red!"

It all went by very quickly. Yuffie and Vincent packed his clothes and medications, then Cloud took him to meet Cid. Tifa promised to call them if anything happened and Yuffie sat on the couch to keep from becoming overly excited. Once the guys were gone, Yuffie looked at Tifa with concerned lilac-lilac eyes.

"Oh, Tifa... I don't know what I'll do if this doesn't work. And if something happens..." She let out a choked sob, covering her face with her hands. "Oh, he just has to at least see our babies, Tifa! He **has** to! I promised him! I never break my promises!"

"I'm sure he'll understand," her friend replied. "It's all going to work out, Yuffie. Be strong."

The ninja nodded and dried her eyes. "You're right. It's just the hormones talking. I'm over-emotional, that's all."

Tifa smiled on the outside, but felt the dread on the inside. She feared for Vincent's life... And for Yuffie's sanity.

* * *

"Tifa?" 

The fighter awoke slowly, burgundy eyes not really wanting to open. She made out Yuffie's face above her own and took a breath. "Yuffie? What do you need?" Her words were slurred sleepily.

"Tifa, I... I think my water just broke."

* * *

Red eyes shot open and he looked around the room in alarm. Something was happening. He was sure of it. 

"You need to rest, my friend, before the operation," Nanaki told him from beside his bed. "It's less than thirty minutes away."

Vincent swallowed hard. "It... It is Yuffie. Something is wrong, Nanaki."

The beast shook his head. "Tifa swore to call if anything were to happen. Yuffie's due date is still three weeks away."

Vincent nodded, though not completely satisfied. Something was definitely happening... And he was not there to help.

Tifa grabbed Yuffie's bag as they left the apartment. She had called the doctor, who told them to get to the hospital immediately. Yuffie was not taking the contractions well, as Tifa discovered while she weaved her car in and out of the light Junon traffic.

"Gawd," the ninja howled. "This **sucks** so **bad**!"

* * *

Nanaki cast a sleep spell on his friend and watched him fall into a deep slumber. The witch doctors began their magic on the man. Unwilling to see anymore, the lion-like beast left the room to find Cloud pacing feverishly. 

"Cloud, are you okay?"

The blonde looked up quickly. "Red... Yuffie's in labor."

* * *

Tifa sat in an uncomfortable chair, eyes heavy. Yuffie had gone into labor nearly three hours before, yet there were still no babies. Tifa was tired and frustrated, not to mention scared for her friend. She heard a distinct "Yuffie Cry" and looked up. After a few more minutes, a nurse emerged, her face tired. 

"Are you with Mrs. Valentine?"

Tifa nodded dumbly.

* * *

"Did the operation go well?" Nanaki asked one of the doctors. The doctor sighed and ran his hand across his weary face. 

"Define well," he replied after a moment.

Nanaki stared at him numbly.

_**.fin.

* * *

**_

_**V. RayZ:** Yup, that's the end of it. There's nothing more. I had originally finished it completely, but I wanted an open-ended story for once. Hope you enjoyed, because my muse would not leave me alone until I typed this up. Maybe now I can get some sleep! I'm trying to write stories on a regular basis, but aside from my non-committal muse, I have a boyfriend who wants to spend every waking moment with me, drama club, my birthday's January 15, Pep Band, an honors band concert to attend, 2 Home Comings and a formal dance to prepare for, and bi-weekly counseling sessions with the worst therapist in the world AKA Ms. Card Board. I apologize for not writing recently, but my muse refuses to appear when I want her. Apparently I have to be VERY ill before she'll lend me a hand with inspiration._


	2. Chapter 2

So, uhm, I decided to add on, because I got extremely bored. I hope you enjoy!

**Never Break A Promise**

_I don't want to miss my children's lives, _he thought to himself. _I don't want my children to wonder what their father was like, to ask Yuffie questions._

Crimson eyes fluttered open to find himself in darkness. The steady beep of a monitor drew his attention. There was an IV in his right arm and swires attached to stickers on his bare chest. He tore them off and pulled his IV out, letting blood flow freely down his arm as he attempted to sit up on the side of the bed.

An alarm was wailing as he sat up. Nanaki slid to a stop inside the door, nosing the light on.

"Vincent, my friend. What are you doing?"

The gunman stood up, head spinning. "I am going to see Yuffie."

Nanaki padded over. "You need rest, my friend. Your surgery-"

"How is Yuffie? And my children? Were they born?" Red orbs focused on his fire-tailed friend.

"Settle down," Cloud said from the doorway. "They were born the day you had your surgery and are doing fine. Yuffie is doing well also." He narrowed cobalt eyes at the man. "It's you everyone's worried about. You've been down a while."

Vincent sat back down on the side of his bed, a headache starting. "How long is a while?" he asked, jaw clenching against the throbbing.

Nanaki padded closer. "A week. Yuffie and the twins arrived yesterday."

Vincent nearly smiled. "I want to see them."

Yuffie was tired but Sean kept smiling. She had nursed him, changed his diaper, and was rocking him. His twin sister Skye was in Tifa's arms fast asleep.

"Gawd, please, just stop crying," Yuffie whined, her patience wearing thin.

An alarm went off. Her wide eyes met Tifa's, suddenly frantic. Skye began crying at the sound and Sean wailed louder. Their cries were folllowed by gentle murmurings from the women, but Yuffie's mind was on Vincent.

She stared at the door to her inn room, praying nothing had gone wrong, that Vincent's awakening was the cause of the alarm. After a few minutes, the alarm and both infants went silent.

gray eyes widened as Cloud walked through the doorway. "He's awake and wants to see the both of you."

Vincent's lips curved into a smile as Yuffie entered, an infant in her arms. Tifa followed with the other bundle of joy. Sean, in Yuffie's arms, began screaming again.

"Shh," Yuffie whispered, her eyes locked on her husband.

"May I?" Vincent asked softly, eyes searching her gray orbs.

"Of course," she said with a grin. She handed the screaming child to his father, reminding Vincent to watch the baby's head and be careful of his claw. Then she took Skye from Tifa, who left the family to give them alone time.

Vincent gazed at his children in awe, love and pride reflecting in his chaotic eyes.

"They are beautiful, my love." He rocked his now-silent son as he said this.

"Well, duh," she replied with a sloppy grin. "We made 'em, so of course they're beautiful. Look at their parents?" She sat next to him on the bed and looked up into his loving eyes. "Have you talked to Red?"

"Yes, but it is... acceptable. Your promise held true. I lived long enough to see my children." He smiled in true Vincent fashion, just an upward curve of his lips, then kissed his wife.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to give up," the princess told him.

"Of course not," he replied, eyes gazing at his daughter. "I promise to see the sixth birthday."

"Make it ninth," she countered, tears in her eyes. How could they calmly discuss his death..?

Vincent nodded. "I promise to see sean Alexander and Skye Alexis Valentine's ninth birthday."

"Happy birthday, dear Sean and Skye," the group sang raucously. "Happy birthday to you!"

The sixteen-year-old twins blew out the candles on their cakes simultaneously. A shy, almost non-existant smile lit Sean's face, his gray eyes searching the room for his mother. Skye grinned sloppily, looking very much like her mother as her red eyes stared at the presents.

"Sixteen years," Yuffie whispered to herself, tears forming.

"Mom?" sean inquired softly, as true to his nature.

She hugged him. He looked so much like his father. "Don't worry about me," she told him.

Skye hugged her mother, who she was built like. "Don't be sad, Mom. Daddy's lookin' at us from the Life Stream and he's grinnin' like a fool!"

Yuffie tried to hold back the tears long enough for her children to become distracted. Her eyes traced the familiar path to the top of her book case where three framed pictures resided.

The first was a picture of AVALANCHE that Yuffie had had taken at the Gold Saucer. It was their last big fun thing before they went after Sephiroth.

The second was a picture of Vincent and a very pregnant Yuffie. She was sitting in his lap looking up at him and he had a faint smile on his face. Tifa had taken it while they weren't paying attention.

The last one was of Vincent and the twins on their ninth birthday. He had been ill for a while before their birthday, but still held strong. A few months after that picture had been taken, Vincent lost his battle. He and Yuffie had gone to bed for the night... And he never woke up.

"You'd like who they turned out to be," Yuffie promised Vincent. "They love you. Wish you were here." She kissed the tips of her fingers and pointed them at the ceiling.

**_"Love you. Promise."_**


End file.
